The present invention relates to a window for installation in a roof of the type having an inclined roof surface and an underlying supporting structure, said window comprising a window frame with frame pieces, each extending in a longitudinal direction and having an outer side wall defining a plane substantially perpendicular to the roof surface, and a plurality of mounting brackets; wherein each mounting bracket comprises: an angular bracket member having a first and a second leg connected integrally with each other, and a substantially plate-shaped base member having at least one opening for receiving fastening means and being connected with the outer side wall of the window frame piece, said base member defining a plane which is parallel to said outer side wall plane, the angular bracket member being connected with the base member in such a way that in a transportation position of the window the second leg of said angular bracket member protrudes inwards in relation to the plane of the base member, whereas in an installation position of the window, the second leg protrudes outwards in relation to said plane.
Windows for installation in inclined roof surfaces are normally supplied in a package and are anchored in the supporting structure of the roof by means of a number, usually four or six, of mounting brackets supplied in a separate package. The mounting brackets, which are sectionally L-shaped, are by one leg fastened to the side pieces of the window frame, and the window is then mounted in the roof opening made to that purpose in the roof surface and fastened by the second leg by screws to the underlying roof supporting structure, the rafters or the battens.
When the window is to be installed in roofs having a sheathing to which the roofing is secured, the window is normally fixed on top of the sheathing. As the window frame is placed in this way, and there is thus no need for adjusting the mounting brackets with respect to the window frame, it is known from U.S. Pat. No. 4,920,713 to secure the mounting brackets on the window at the factory by forming each mounting bracket with a positioning member abutting against the outer side wall of the frame, which positioning member is connected with the first leg by an integrated hinge connection, such that the first leg is able to be swung from the transportation position, in which it abuts against the outer side wall of the window frame, to its installation position in which it abuts against the positioning member. Following this operation, mounting screws are inserted and tightened or mounting nails are driven home, thereby fixing the first leg to the window frame.
Pre-mounting of the mounting brackets entails a number of advantages, ia. that a correct positioning is ensured, that the risk of loosing one or more brackets before the window is installed is avoided, and that the installation time is reduced.
However, for roof structures in general, adjustment of the position of the window frame in relation to the plane of the roof surface is normally necessary in order to obtain the desired position of the window.
In e.g. the international publication No. WO 88/04348, adjustment of the position of the window frame in relation to the roof surface normally takes place at the installation site by performing the necessary measuring operations in order to establish the correct position of the mounting brackets in the transverse direction of the frame piece, following which the mounting brackets are fastened in one of a number of grooves extending in the longitudinal direction of the frame pieces, said grooves being mutually spaced in the transverse direction. Due to the fact that adjustment takes places at the installation site it is not considered convenient to pre-mount such mounting brackets, the more so as the second leg of the bracket would be protruding from the plane of the window frame, thereby necessitating a larger packaging and there is also a risk of damaging the brackets or of the bracket causing damage to other objects.
It is an object of the invention to provide a window of the kind mentioned by way of introduction, in which the installation conditions are improved even further and the requirements to tools and fastening means such as screws and nails which have to be carried along by the installer are minimized.
It is another object of the invention to provide a window, in which mounting brackets may be pre-mounted but where it is nevertheless possible to adjust the position of the window in relation to the roof surface, regardless of the type of roof supporting structure in question.
It is a further object to provide a mounting bracket for use in the installation of a roof penetrating structure.
These objects are obtained in that in each mounting bracket, locking means are provided for locking the first leg of the angular bracket member in relation to the base member in the installation position, and adjusting means are provided for adjusting the position of the angular bracket member in at least a transverse direction perpendicular to the longitudinal direction of the frame piece of the window frame.
The adjusting means makes it possible to displace the angular bracket member in relation to the plane of the roof surface without having to perform any measuring operations before fastening the brackets to the window frame. By providing the mounting brackets themselves with means for locking the first leg to the base member, the need for screws and nails for this purpose is rendered superfluous. By the combination of these features, the simple installation aimed at is thus obtained.
In a first preferred embodiment of the invention, each mounting bracket comprises a connecting portion connecting a first side edge of the first leg of the angular bracket member integrally with a first side edge of the base member, and wherein the first leg abuts against the window frame in the transportation position, and is swung into a position in which it abuts against the base member in the installation position, the connecting portion defining the axis of the swinging, said locking means comprising at least one lug at a second side edge of the base member opposite said first edge, which lug in the installation position is received in a corresponding cut-out at or near a second edge of the first leg opposite said first edge and to abut against the outer side thereof.
In a second preferred embodiment, the base member comprises a raised portion defining a plane situated at a distance from the plane of the remaining portion of the base member thereby forming a gap for receiving the first leg of the angular bracket member, said locking and adjusting means comprising a tongue which in one end is fastened to the raised portion of the base member in the vicinity of a side edge thereof and which at a distance from said end is provided with a projection protruding inwards through a hole in the raised portion of the base member and cooperates with a corresponding hole in the first leg of the angular bracket member.
In a third preferred embodiment, means are provided for temporary securing of the first leg of the angular bracket member in relation to the base member in the transportation position of the window. The temporary securing means may comprise at least one lug at a respective side edge of the base member, each of said lugs being adapted to cooperate with a corresponding cut-out in a respective side edge of the first leg of the angular bracket member.